Paper Life
by MilkPowah
Summary: Lucy's heart was broken! Her trust for Erza, Natsu and Gray broke! But... mainly, why? Read to find out! (not good in summarizing!)
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy this re-written story! Thanks!**

**Nuri: Ina... I'll leave this to you.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah! Now, shoo!**

**Chapter 1: Broken Trust**

Lucy's chocolate orbs met Erza's. Erza's eyes flashed of hurt and guiltiness.

"Why...? Why Erza? I trusted you! All this time... You... lied...? Gosh, Erza! Tell me this is just a damn joke!"

The red-headed mage hung her head low. She clenched her fists as she bit her lips, holding back her tears that was brimming her eyes. She could only be silent, she didn't want everything to be worse. Lucy averted her gaze from Erza to Gray.

"You too... Gray?" she spoke, her voice full of hurt.

Gray felt a pang in his heart. He didn't know what to say, or to put it bluntly, he was speechless. Lucy averted her gaze from Gray to Natsu. She glared at the said mage and stepped closer to him. She jabbed his chest, her glare never left.

"I LOVED you Natsu Dragneel," she cried out, jabbing his chest still, "AND YET! YOU betrayed me with HER!"

"Look, Luce-"

"Shut up!" Lucy yelled as she smacked Natsu's cheeks, "And now, she is PREGNANT! With your child!"

And with that, Lucy ran away with tears in her eyes.

**Im sorry if it was short. Well, RnR guise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: SHOCKING NEWS?!**

Erza stood there, frozen to the spot. Her eyes fixated on the blank space where Lucy was last seen, before she disappeared out of her sight. Erza buried her face on her palms. She felt guilty the most of all, to her that is. She cried silently, tears seeping out the corner of her eye. Her cries became slightly louder as she remembered the harsh words she received from Lucy. It sent arrows through her heart. Just then, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

Erza looked up and saw Gray. He gave her a reassuring squeeze while he forced a smile. She bit her lips as she clenched her fists. She averted her gaze on Gray to Natsu, who was desperately trying to hold back his tears.

"W-wow... Luce... is so...," he stuttered.

His eyes held so much pain and guilt. Erza, felt as if she was a burden to him. She casted her gaze downwards as she frowned. She was the reason to why they had a fight. She blamed herself for this. A small amount of alcohol had destroyed everything. She gave a quick glance at a certain, young take-over mage. She also had that guilty look. Erza walked towards her, which was none other than Lisanna She gave a hug to the take-over mage and they cried together, seeking each other comfort.

"I'm sorry. I leaked out the secret. If only I am-"

"It's okay, Gray. Really," Natsu croaked out.

"Natsu..." the trio called out, their eyes on him.

Natsu laughed wryly at how he sounded when he told Gray it was okay. He forced himself to laugh, but he couldn't. He couldn't force himself to smile, anything that is related to being happy. His eyes casted downwards.

"But what she didn't know was... I caused two girls to be pregnant with my child."

**Aha! Is it-**

**Nuri: ... Okay... -.-' To be frank, it... is...**

**Me: -staring at Nuri- What...?**

**Nuri: OKAY!**

**Me: -.-'**

**Both: RNR!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: The Pregnant Girls And Revealing Of How It Happen**

"I'm sorry Erza, Lisanna. I caused you to be pregnant," Natsu whispered.

"No. It's okay, Natsu. It's our fault too," Lisanna spoke, her smile forced.

Erza gave a curt nod before looking down. She had betrayed her own 'kin'. Her heart shattered into pieces.

"Okay, I appreciate this thing of.. um, but shouldn't you do this thing with Lucy? I mean... After all-"

"Gray's right," Erza cut him off, her frown across her features, "We should apologize and explain to Lucy."

Natsu and Lisanna nodded, Natsu adding the 'hn'. Erza smiled slightly before walking off.

"Let's go to Lucy's house!"

Then, they all walked to Lucy's house. Erza rubbed her temple. How did it happen, it was all a blur. All she remembered vividly was this, when it happened three days ago.

_Erza's POV (Flashback)_

_I remember that I drank a small amount of alcohol. We, Fairy Tail, were celebrating for our win in the GMG. It was truly a happy one, but like I said, a small amount of alcohol destroyed everything. Me, Lisanna and Natsu, sat in a table, laughed as we talked nonsense. We slung our arms on each other's shoulder/neck, I forgot. Then, Natsu decided a game so we all agreed._

_Lucy wasn't here because she declined to drink and went back to her apartment. Natsu dragged us to his 'house' and Happy's and... we did **it**._

_How Lucy found out is because of Gray. He blurted it out rather loudly. However, he wasn't at fault. Because, the guild pestered him. Poor Gray! Lucy eavesdropped the conversation and practically slapped Natsu, HARD._

_"You guys... Are you sluts?! Or what?!" __Lucy yelled, tears cascading down her rosy cheeks. **(I'm sorry, Erza and Lisanna's fans! I really am!)**_

_And... that's how it happened._

_END FLASHBACK AND Erza's POV_

Erza bit her lips when they reached Lucy's apartment. They were about to knock when an ear-piercing scream echoed throughout the area.

**Hehe... How was it? RnR! Oh yeah, someone guessed it correctly! XD Anyway, CLIFFHANGER, right? XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Siblings...?**

"Kyahh!"

"That voice... It's Lucy's!" Natsu cried as he kicked the door open.

"OUCH!"

Erza squinted her eyes as she saw Lucy. However, something odd is about her.

"Lucy, did you cut your hair...? And why are you tall? And why are you... flat...?"

"I'm not Lucy. Please!" 'Lucy' flipped 'her' short blonde hair, "Hiyorin, are they your friends...?"

"No, Akashi-nii! I don't know them!"

Everyone's eye twitched. The supposed to be 'Lucy' had a manly voice and a... sister with shoulder length black hair?! Wait, what...?! Well, Akashi was like a replica to Lucy but with short hair and flat chest. He wore a jacket over a sleeveless clothes and blue jeans. That girl, Hiyorin, has black shoulder length hair, warm, however plain, charcoal eyes. She has small, thin, and PINK lips and she wore a middle-school like clothes. And note, it is BLACK! She wore boots that ended above her ankles, and it's black! The gang, have a feeling that she is racist.

"So... You're not Lucy?"

"Ah... Lucy-nee, you mean...? Well," Hiyorin spoke, "She... Um... Akashi-nii, deal with them."

"NO! FUFANQULO!"

Hiyorin's eye twitched and she smacked Akashi's head, "YOU!"

-Hiyorin's POV-

"AKASHI-NII..." I spoke with a low, dangerous voice.

I cackled and cracked my knuckles.

-Akashi's POV-

Shit... That sadistic smirk that I know too well... That TRAITOROUS voice...

"What...?" I said 'calmly', my head hung low.

I fidgeted with my fingers.

"Akashi... nii~! LOOK AT ME!"

"Oi, oi! Don't ignore us!" a pink headed, RANDOM, guy interrupted.

"Ah, what is this?" I said playfully as I flipped my hair, "Are you Lucy-nee's... friends...?"

"LUCY... NEE?! WAIT WHAT?!"

"Bloody hell vetta! Don't reveal our identity... BAKAMONO!"

"So... You're a Heartfilia...?"

We kept silent. Then, Hiyorin grabbed my hand and dragged me away. Maybe, for my punishment...? NO! NO! NOOOO!  
**Okay... I'm so sorry if it sucks... T_T I have no idea!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Half-related**

Lucy sat on her bed, her fist pressed onto her cheek. She glared at the duo in front of her, tapping her free fingers on the table.

"So, you told them you're my siblings, hn?" Lucy questioned.

"Literally," Hiyorin spoke, straightening her body.

Lucy averted her gaze to Akashi and glared at him. Akashi sweat dropped as he nervously laughed, scratching the back of his head, indicating that he was guilty about this. Lucy closed her eyes and simply let a sigh escape from her lips.

"Anyway, thank you for setting up a barrier, Akashi and Hiyorin. Are they gone...?"

Akashi dropped his hand to his side and gave a short and quick nod. Lucy smiled sadly and looked at the window. She bit her lips gently, though. She tapped her feet and fingers, making a not too slow and not too fast rhythm. A traitorous tear began to seep out of her eye sockets, trailing down her cheeks. The twins stared at each other before giving Lucy a worried glance.

"Lucy-nee... Daijobu deska?" Akashi asked worriedly.

Lucy wiped her tears and nodded, forcing a smile.

"Care to tell us what had happened?"

With that, Hiyorin smacked Akashi's head. Without further ado, Akashi apologized and decided not to question his sister further. Lucy laughed slightly, her siblings are sure funny. They brightened up her moody days, unconsciously or vice versa. Lucy smiled before looking back at the window.

"Did you inform your father about your whereabouts?"

Hiyorin and Akashi shook their heads.

"He'll be angry."

"Not that we mind," they said in sync.

Lucy stared at them before sighing, closing her eyes. How many times did she sigh?

"Akashi, Hiyorin," she called out, "Since you're my mother and Zeref's off-springs, the Magic Council will be hot on your heels. You're staying here for a few days. After that, where would you go? I'll follow my imotous."

The twins shrugged before grinning from ear to ear.

"It's reassuring to have you by our side. However..." Hiyorin trailed off, a frown across her features, "You'll be in trouble."

Lucy 'hn'ed and looked, AGAIN, at the window, "You're right. But it doesn't matter... For you are my half... no, even though we're half-related... To me, you're my REAL siblings. Like fully related."

**Alas, it's finally updated! Sorry for the long... Ya' know. Nuri will not let me use the laptop!**

**Nuri: Using me as an excuse?! -cracks knuckles-**

**Me: IT'S A FACT! U AND UR YAOI-**

**Nuri: -drags me to somewhere, GUNSHOTS and screams, laughter can be heard-**

**Assure not, we're playing black ops 2! IM NOT DEAD! YAY! XD**


End file.
